


The Hacker and The AI

by LadyWinterlight



Series: A World of Soulmates [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Short, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene snippet of Daisy meeting Vision. Tag for my Soulmates One-Shots, Chapter 13 - Daisy/Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hacker and The AI

**Author's Note:**

> Because I (and other people) thought the JARVIS/Vision friendship with Daisy was cute.

Daisy sat in the communal kitchen area, sipping coffee and nibbling a pastry as she read over some documents on her tablet. She was still in her workout clothes; she’d had FRIDAY wake her up at her usual time (5:30) so she could get in her tai chi and morning exercise. Finding her soulmates would not save her from Agent May if she let her routine lapse.

When she’d asked, FRIDAY had told her that Steve was out for his morning run and Tony wasn’t awake yet. So she decided to enjoy the quiet morning to catch up on some reading. Being idle was a little strange, but she knew she really did deserve some time off. So she might as well enjoy it.

“Good morning,” a cultured voice with a British accent greeted her. “I do not believe we’ve met.” She looked up and smiled as she took in Vision’s appearance. He was just as he appeared in the news and SHIELD reports from Sokovia.

“We have, and we haven’t,” she answered as she set down her tablet. “I’m Daisy Johnson.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Johnson.” He took her hand and shook it briefly.

“You might remember me better as SkyeNet,” she said quietly.

A smile slowly spread across Vision’s face. “SkyeNet. Yes, I am quite familiar with that name. I am quite pleased to meet you at last. What brings you to Avenger Tower?”

“My team was here a couple of days ago for a meeting. I stayed a little longer because I discovered that Steve and Tony are my soulmates.”

He nodded his acceptance of that; Daisy was a little disappointed not to have gotten more of a reaction than that. But after all, he  _ was _ an AI. Even if they’d been friends after a fashion, it probably still wouldn’t have occurred to him to be excited for her. “Captain Rogers and Mister Stark have been good for each other, I believe,” he replied, unaware of her thoughts. “They seem to balance each other quite nicely, but they did always seem to be missing something. That something must be you.”

“I hope so. It would be my luck that when I finally meet my soulmates, they don’t need me.”

“I do not think you need to be concerned about that.” He smiled at her again, and she smiled back. “May I ask what you’ve been doing that kept you out of SI’s systems for so long?”

“I dunno. Can you keep it to yourself?” she asked.

“I will put a high priority secrecy lock on the information, if you prefer. Something that will only allow me to discuss it with you, or with your permission,” he offered.

She raised an eyebrow. “That could work. Can you be hacked?”

He shook his head. “I do not believe so. I believe the Mind Stone is impenetrable to the kind of technology we have here on Earth.”

“I don’t know much about it, but I’ll take your word for it. Alright, as long as you can keep it a secret…” So she told him about how she joined SHIELD. About becoming Inhuman. About her parents.

And really, it was nice to be able to share the story with someone so completely non-judgmental. Andrew Garner had been a wonderful listener and helped her work through a lot of her issues. But he still wasn’t completely objective. Couldn’t be, really, especially once he’d become Inhuman himself. Vision was about as objective as one could get without actually being a computer.

They’d moved on to discussing her work with SHIELD by the time Steve came back from his run. He stopped by her chair and dropped a kiss on the top of her head on his way to the fridge for some juice and she smiled up at him. “Morning Steve,” she greeted him. Over the past few days, they’d become comfortable with casual affection. They might not be completely in love yet, nor had they been intimate, but they were on the way.

“Good morning, Daisy. I hope you slept well?”

“I did, thank you. How was your run?”

Vision stood from his chair and offered it to Steve. “I shall leave you to enjoy your breakfast together. But it was wonderful to speak with you, Daisy.”

She smiled up at him. “It was great to meet you, Vision. I’m glad that JARVIS isn’t quite gone, too.”

“And I know he would be as happy as I am to know that nothing too terrible happened to SkyeNet.” He touched her cheek gently before turning to walk away.

No, Vision wasn’t quite JARVIS anymore. She could definitely see that. But she thought they would be great friends anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up doing some extra scene snippets for this world, but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
